Across The Waves
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: It has been a year since Erik and Claire adopted young Charles as their own... But it seems they both have a long way to go until they can have a serious relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

* * *

It had been a year since Darius Dufour and Raoul De Changny had been locked away for their crimes; Phantasma was peaceful as the sun just began to rise... Well... It wasn't peaceful for long,

"Mama!" Charles yelled excitedly as he rushed through the corridors of the concert hall that became his home only a year ago.

* * *

Erik heard the child's yelling and grumbled before pulling one of his pillows over his head in attempts to drown out the sound of the young lad's multiple excited shouts for Claire; When he realized that he was not going to get back to sleep, He soon dragged himself out of bed and proceeded to pull his shirt on before doing the same with his wig and mask before making his way out of the room just as Charles was about to run past his door,

"Charles, how many times do your mother and I have to tell you about the rule about your running up and down the halls? You could easily fall and hurt yourself... Now what exactly has you all excited and calling for your mother?" Erik asked as the young boy giggled whilst jumping up and down, excitedly,

"It's been a year since you and mama adopted me, papa!" he announced and Erik couldn't help but chuckle,

"Ah yes. Well I suppose that does warrant your excitement then... Come on, lets go and wake your mother" he encouraged before lifting the little boy over his shoulder and carried him down the corridor towards Claire's chambers.

* * *

Erik and Claire had shared a kiss upon deciding to adopt Charles as their own... However it seemed that there was a long way to go for them both when it came to a proper relationship. So much had happened in the last year... Erik was determined to court Claire in the way she deserved; He wanted to make her happy and in truth, Claire wanted to do the same but... She just didn't feel ready for a serious relationship between them both; Erik understood and assured her that he was only too happy to wait as long as it takes.

* * *

 **Quick first chapters just to make some facts know :D Review for chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stolen Moments**

* * *

All of Phantasma's staff were busy preparing for a grand party that Erik and Claire were holding in honor of the anniversary for Charles' adoption; Erik smiled at the sight of the ballroom so far as Doctor Gangle came to his side,

"Everything's nearly ready sir" He informed and Erik nodded with a proud smile,

"It looks amazing so far... Has anyone seen, Claire? I haven't seen her since this morning" Erik said and Gangle smiled from where he was hanging up streamers,

"She was on her way to the greenhouse, last I saw her" Gangle told him before returning to help Miss Fleck after Erik thanked him before leaving the room.

* * *

Claire was using a spray bottle to apply a delicate water mist to the rose bush she had planted in honor of her son's memory and she smiled sadly,

brushing her fingertips against one of the soft white rose petals,

"... I should be happy... But yet all I can think about is the memory of losing you, little one" Claire murmured sadly just as Erik entered the greenhouse, frowning upon hearing her words,

"Claire... Are you alright?" Erik asked her gently, coming up behind her and placing two comforting hands upon her shoulders with a concerned expression on his face,

"... Yes, I'm just... I'm being silly..." Claire tried,

"No, you're not. Anyone could understand why this day is hard as well as happy for you" Erik interrupted gently as she turned to face him and Erik brushed a strand of hair from her face,

"Claire, I... You know how I feel about you... You know that i'm always here for you... I just want to make you happy, Claire" Erik told her softly and Claire sighed sadly,

"Erik... Only a year ago you believed me capable of murder... I may have accepted your apology but... I haven't been able to bring myself to fully forgive you" Claire admitted and Erik nodded with sad understanding,

"I don't blame you... I wouldn't forgive me, either." he replied with a sigh before leaning back against the wooden work bench that Claire was also leaning against and she sighed tiredly,

"Let's just enjoy the party tonight, ok?" she encouraged gently, offering a shy smile that Erik returned before nodding and Claire gently rested her head on his shoulder as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and held her close.

* * *

Little Charles ran into Claire's room dressed as Zorro with a little wooden sword on his belt,

"Look at me mama!" he giggled causing Claire to smile brightly,

"Well, don't you look handsome. Are you looking forward to your anniversary party?" she asked, kneeling down so that she was eye level with him,

"Yeah! What are you and papa dressing up as?" Charles asked excitedly,

"I believe your father is dressing as someone called Don Juan. As for me... I was thinking of just going in one of my normal dresses. I did enough dressing up last year" Claire said with a slight giggle,

"Awwwwww but mama! You have to dress up! It won't be any fun if you don't!" Charles begged whilst bouncing up and down in excitement and Claire sighed,

"... Alright. I'll see what I can pull together" she told him gently before ruffling his hair after removing his hat and then proceeded to hug him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

* * *

Claire could hear the muffled music coming from downstairs as she searched through a chamber used for storing old costumes; She frowned as she searched wondering what she could put together so she could make her son happy.

* * *

Erik looked at the clock with a frown,

"I wonder where your mother is" he said to Little Charles whom was standing by his side, enjoying a piece of cake,

"She's looking for a costume" Charles informed him with a chocolate covered smile that Erik couldn't help but chuckle at before ruffling his son's hair in an affectionate manner.

* * *

 **Can Claire find a costume for the party?! (Clue: She WON'T be dressed as Amita from Don Juan Triumphant! That would be too obvious haha) Review for Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
